Return
by Gemini14
Summary: An Ashram/Pirotess fic, based on the OAV series this time. What would happen if a loved one suddenly returned, only to find that the one she loved can't speak? Would the unspoken love between them survive?
1. Chapter One

Return

Chapter One

A faint, soft light hovered over what was once Marmo. Things had been unnaturally quiet since the death of Wagnard. On the floor of one cavern, a man lay. At first glance, it appeared that he was dead, but he still breathed, albeit shallowly, due to a severely damaged windpipe. 

"_Ashram of Marmo_………….._Fate has indeed dealt you a cruel blow. In order to make things right, I will give you a second chance, and will return someone to you, who can help you heal, both physically and mentally._" A soft, feminine voice said, as the unseen owner gazed at the piteous sight of the half-dead Marmoan knight. With a brilliant flash, another being was brought back into existence. 

"Huh…………? What happened? Where am I? Is this Fire Dragon Mountain?" the woman asked, as she looked around, bewildered, then gasped when she saw Ashram lying there.

"Lord Ashram!" the woman yelped, as she rushed over and looked at him. He was paler than usual, and his breathing was labored; his breaths making harsh sounds against his damaged windpipe as he breathed. 

"_His windpipe must have been crushed! He needs a healer, otherwise, he won't make it! Wait a minute! I do know some healing spells, but will they work on him?_" Pirotess wondered, as she whispered the incantation, then lowered her hands to his throat, hoping against hope that she could save him. To her relief, they indeed worked, but they took a lot of energy. She didn't know what had happened, but she knew that her beloved Black Knight was in no condition to answer her questions. She instead concentrated on the healing, at least in part, to his windpipe. Nothing else seemed to matter at that point. After about four hours, she was finally forced to stop by the drain caused by using healing magic. But at least Ashram was breathing a little easier than he had been before. Then a burning question entered Pirotess' mind; would he be able to talk after he was healed? It was a grim possibility that Ashram would never be able to speak again, due to the extensive damage to his throat. As she lay down next to him to get some sleep, Pirotess wondered what the future held in store for both of them. When she next awoke, she felt ready to begin healing again. As she moved to sit up, she noticed Ashram's eyelids flutter slightly, but didn't open. As she had before, Pirotess again put her hands against his throat, and again started healing. This time, when she stopped, she could sense that she had done all she could for the windpipe. Once she had finished, Ashram took in a huge gasp of air, coughing up blood that had been trapped in his lungs from the damage that had just been healed. When his lungs had been cleared, Ashram lay back, exhausted. 

"Lord Ashram?" Pirotess asked, noticing when the Black Knight stiffened, then abruptly sat up, eyes wide with disbelief. He opened his mouth to say her name………..but no sound came out. Pirotess could tell what he was thinking when his look changed from shock to horror. He could not speak! She watched as he attempted to regain his composure and mouthed her name, almost pleading with his eyes that she tell him that she was really sitting in front of him.

"Yes. I am really here, though I do not know how. The last thing I remember is Fire Dragon Mountain and protecting you. Then I found myself here, wherever here is." Pirotess said, honestly. Then she noticed Ashram mouth the word 'Marmo' and she understood where they were. 

"We can't stay here. Especially with you in this condition. I managed to heal your windpipe, but you have other injuries as well. I don't have the strength to heal them all, so we must go to Lodoss to get them tended to." Pirotess said, getting a 'You have got to be joking' look from Ashram when she said that. It was then that Pirotess realized that Ashram was being a little more expressive in his facial expressions; he'd already gotten used to the fact that he couldn't speak.

"The first thing we must do, is get rid of your armor, since I doubt you can walk with it on." Pirotess said, raising an eyebrow when she got a 'Like hell' look from Ashram. 

"I mean it. You probably can't walk with all that heavy armor on you. And I certainly wouldn't be able to shoulder your weight with it on, should it come to that. Besides, the people of Lodoss would recognize you in a heartbeat." Pirotess said, realistically. She got a sarcastic smirk for that.

"Don't smirk at me. I am saying this for your own good." Pirotess said, getting a rolling of eyes from the Black Knight and a mouthed 'Yes, Mother' for a response. Pirotess in turn rolled her eyes. She'd never thought of the Black Knight as being sarcastic or anything other than stoic. After an hour of hassling Ashram about the armor, he finally gave in and allowed her to help him remove it. Once removed, Ashram found that he could breathe even easier without it. He gave her a look of consternation and a mouthed 'How did you know?' before attempting to stand. It was met with limited success, in that he nearly fell down again when he got to his knees. 

"Looks like I have to help you walk, as well." Pirotess said, getting a mouthed 'Don't act like you're going to enjoy it' from Ashram, before she turned her attention to getting them both out. Even though he didn't like to admit it, Ashram was glad Pirotess was there for him. Had it been anyone else, he would have preferred death. But he could not speak, thanks to Wagnard crushing his throat. He sighed, silently; will he ever speak again? Or will he remain forever mute? As they both ascended from the darkness, the future greeted them with new possibilities and dangers. What would they face, now that Marmo had fallen? Would they make it out there without their usual support? Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

When they had gotten to the surface, Ashram and Pirotess looked about them in silent wonder. Nothing was as it had been. The tremendous forces that had nearly heralded the awakening of Kardis had shaken down whatever buildings had been standing on the island. Pirotess didn't need to ask what had happened; she already knew. For that, Ashram was grateful that she didn't ask. To their immense relief, however, they found one intact boat in the harbor and took it. Despite his wounds, Ashram had insisted on helping her hoist the sails. Afterwards, the two took turns directing the ship, while one or the other slept. It didn't take long to reach the shore of Lodoss. But there was still the problem of finding a healer that would take care of Ashram's wounds. Luckily, they had landed near a town and, after a few moments of looking for a hiding place, Pirotess settled the former Black Knight in while she went to search for her fellow Dark Elves.

"_I will be back as soon as I can, Lord Ashram. This is the only way I know to find a healer and remain unnoticed._" Pirotess thought, as she sneaked into town, seeking out her kin. When she'd finally found some, and after nearly scaring the lives out of them by her sudden appearance, she explained what was going on.

"So, Emperor Ashram survived the cataclysm on Marmo, did he? He's a stubborn one, I'll give him that much." One elf said, as he took a long pull on his pipe.

"And you say he needs a healer, Lady Pirotess?" one of the younger Dark Elves asked, respectfully.

"Yes. I used some healing spells and healed part of his injuries, but he still needs a healer's attention." Pirotess said, then grimly thought about the fact that Ashram could not speak. 

"All right. Since it appears that you care about him, we'll find a healer. You go and get some new clothes for yourself and Ashram, since you'll be recognized if you kept the ones you have." An elder female said, as she and the others prepared to leave their safe haven.

"Thank you." Pirotess murmured, before leaving the way she'd come. A rather irritated Ashram was waiting for her when she returned to the hiding place. He had built a campfire while she'd been away and sat scowling at it.

"Sorry I took so long." Pirotess apologized. He continued to stare into the fire for a moment, then sighed. She could tell that he wanted to speak, and was becoming more and more agitated with himself when he couldn't. 

"Don't push yourself. I'm sure your voice will return in time. Just be patient." Pirotess soothed, as she moved closer to him. Even though he was the bravest man she knew, Pirotess knew that this unnerved him. When he looked at her again, his eyes almost pleaded with her not to leave him. She had never seen that look before, yet she had an inkling of what had brought it on. Her memories of what had happened at Fire Dragon Mountain were hazy at best, but she knew that she hadn't made it out alive. Somehow, some kind being had put her back at the side of her beloved. Gently, Pirotess took one of Ashram's hands in her own, silently reassuring him. He appeared to ease up, and mouthed a 'Thank you', for her silent promise. She only smiled gently, and brushed an errant strand of dark hair out of his face. 

"You should get some sleep. Tomorrow, we go shopping for some new clothes." Pirotess said, getting a befuddled 'We do?' look from Ashram. Pirotess laughed softly at the expression and nodded.

"We'll be too easily noticed if we continued to travel in these garments." Pirotess said, getting an unreadable look from Ashram as she said that. Pirotess had to admit, Ashram had been darkly handsome when he'd been a knight of Marmo, but he was even more so now that he allowed himself to show more expression. After a few moments, Ashram lowered his head and put his face in his hands, mouthing something Pirotess couldn't decipher, but she could guess what he was trying to say. After he had gone to sleep, Pirotess kept an eye out for the healer the other Dark Elves had promised. The healer arrived in the company of the elves sometime after midnight. There were no words between them, since the healer had been threatened to within an inch of her life if she spoke or cried out. After she had done all she could, the Dark Elves escorted her back to the town, confident that she would tell no one what she had seen, for fear of bringing the Dark Elves down upon her. When morning had once again come, Pirotess awoke to the sounds of Ashram moving around. When she looked around, she could see that he was practicing some sword drills, trying to get his body back into fighting shape.

"Lord Ashram, don't push yourself. You were only just healed last night, you know." Pirotess chastened, gently, as Ashram reluctantly set aside the tree branch he'd been using. With a little coaxing, she persuaded him to follow her into the town; and they were both aware of the stares they got from the curious townsfolk. Yet, for some reason, no one seemed to recognize Ashram. To the townsfolk, he was just another drifter; another person uprooted by the war. Pirotess grinned when she saw the clothing shop she wanted; a shop that had men's clothing made for both men and women. As they entered, they brushed past a man who was clothed head to toe in cream-colored shamanist robes. Ashram took a moment to give the stranger a peculiar look, before accompanying Pirotess into the store. 

"Yes? What can I do for you fine folk today?" the elderly shopkeeper asked, pleasantly. Pirotess and Ashram exchanged a surprised look; neither of them had been expecting this kind of reception.

"Well…….We're here for some new clothes. Especially him." Pirotess said, getting an indignant look from Ashram for a response. 

"As I can see. Got caught playing with lightning, didn't you?" the shopkeeper asked. Ashram merely gave him a 'You don't know the half of it' look. Pirotess caught the look and snickered. 

"I take it he can't talk?" the shopkeeper asked, when he'd noticed that Ashram had not uttered a word.

"He had an accident not long ago that damaged his throat. The healer said his voice would return in time, but for now, he can't speak." Pirotess lied.

"I see. Well, I hope you regain your voice too, lad. Now, to get you your clothing." The shopkeeper said, as he left the counter and started looking for some clothes that would fit the both of them. Had Ashram not been mute, he would have been shocked into silence; he'd never expected sympathy from anyone! After a few moments, the shopkeeper returned with two bundles of clothing. He handed one to Pirotess and the other to Ashram. Ashram made a face when he saw what color one outfit was; sapphire blue. Yet he seemed relieved when he saw that he had two or three black outfits as well, to replace the one he wore. As he held the clothes against him, it appeared that they would be a perfect fit; the shopkeeper had chosen the right sizes of clothes just by looking at him!

"Now, how much do we owe you?" Pirotess asked, as she opened her money bag. The weathered old hands of the shopkeeper prevented her from pulling any money out. 

"Don't worry about it. These clothes are on me. You and your friend need that money for food and shelter, am I not correct?" the shopkeeper asked. 

"Y-yes. Yes we do." Pirotess replied, stunned at the old man's generosity. 

"Then go ahead and take the clothes. Good luck to both of you." The shopkeeper said, as he gently ushered them out. 

"Thank you." Pirotess said. 

"No problem. Come and visit anytime." The shopkeeper said, with a smile. After they had taken their leave of the old man, Ashram located and pointed out an inn. 

"Good thinking, Ashram." Pirotess said, smiling when she saw a look of smug satisfaction on his pale face. Upon reaching the room where they would be staying, Pirotess took a moment to look over her new clothes. Among the outfits she had gotten, there was a new traveling cloak added in as well. Ashram had found the same thing and more, when he unrolled his cloak and a bag filled with gold tumbled out of it. Once again they shared a look of shock; neither of them had been expecting that, either. 

"It seems that someday we'll have to repay him for his kindness." Pirotess murmured, as Ashram carefully tucked the gold into a pocket that was in the lining of the cloak. After that was said and done, Pirotess went about getting a washbasin so she could get cleaned up. Ashram was made to wait outside until Pirotess was finished, then he took his turn. When Ashram again opened the door, he was toweling off his long raven hair, scowling when he ran a hand through the tangles. 

"Here, let me. Sit down in front of me and I will see if I can get it untangled." Pirotess said, getting a noncommittal shrug from Ashram for a response. As gently as she could, Pirotess started brushing the long hair into orderliness again. As she worked, she realized how much her fellow Dark Elves would have jeered if they had been there to see her doing this. Strangely enough, though, the task was relaxing. Ashram's shoulders, she noticed, also looked relaxed, as though a heavy burden was being lifted from them. She kept at it for almost an hour, till the long hair was again straight and shining. Pirotess smiled when she saw a slight smile adorning Ashram's usually dour features, catching the gratitude coming from him, even though he would have been too proud to admit it, when he could still talk. As she stood up, Ashram watched her. Everything that he had missed about her was there except the elfin circlet she had worn, and that was still at the bottom of Fire Dragon Mountain. With a sudden decision rising in his mind, Ashram went out, mouthing the fact to her as he went. Even though she voiced her misgivings, Ashram would not be talked out of it. He had on one of his new outfits and the cloak, and he made certain how much money he had and if it would be enough to buy a new pair of boots, a sword and something for Pirotess. When he had gotten the first two (after some difficulty in communication with the shop owners) he came across a jewelry vendor. With keen eyes, he looked over the jewelry, trying to decide on what Pirotess might like. 

"Do you see something you fancy, young man?" a woman asked, as she appeared at the counter. Ashram didn't answer, but then found what he was looking for; it was a circlet similar to the one Pirotess had worn, but this one was made from a darker type of gold. He silently pointed it out.

"That one? Ah, now that is a popular item, especially among the elves! Is there a particular lady you are thinking about?" the woman asked, smiling when a slight blush colored Ashram's pale cheeks for just a moment. 

"She must be very special to you, then. I'll sell it to you for fifty gold pieces, how does that sound?" the woman asked. Ashram arched an eyebrow and mouthed 'Forty'. The woman stared at him for a moment, but took the bait.

"Fifty." She argued. Again Ashram mouthed 'Forty', this time with some irritation on his face. 

"Okay, forty-five!" the woman said, looking a little angry when Ashram stubbornly shook his head. 

"Forty-five is my final offer!" the woman shouted, getting the attention of some curious onlookers, who were quite amused by the one-sided argument. Ashram drew himself up to full height, leaned across the counter till his face was just inches from the woman's and mouthed 'Forty' once again. Cowed by this, the woman nodded and handed the circlet to him. Ashram smiled, victoriously, as he paid the forty gold pieces and went on his way. He could hear the people behind him applauding, almost as though they had watched a play and enjoyed it. Resisting the urge to bow to his audience, Ashram returned to the inn to find Pirotess waiting. 

"Well, don't you look like the cat who swallowed the canary? What happened?" Pirotess asked. Instead of a mouthed answer, Ashram handed her what he'd bought for her. Pirotess gasped, as she beheld the new circlet. Without thinking, she touched her forehead, finding that her old circlet was indeed gone. Ashram had gone and gotten her a replacement circlet! When she looked at him again, he mouthed a 'Do you like it?' and all she could do was embrace him.

"Yes. I love it. Thank you." Pirotess said, as she put the new circlet on and checked out her appearance in the mirror that stood in one corner. Unbeknownst to her, Ashram celebrated that small victory in silence. He was pleased that she liked the gift. He only hoped that he could continue to repay her for saving his life. He was honor bound to do that much. That much and more.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The next morning, Ashram and Pirotess left the town. Having bought two horses, provisions and a map, they were very able to start on a long journey. But where were they going? Ashram glanced at Pirotess and gave her a questioning look. 

"Well, let's see. We can't go to Myce, since you burned that down. I doubt we could get into Kanon. Flaim is definitely out of the question. Valis is also not a choice, since they would know if we have darkness in us. It looks like we'll have to stick to the smaller towns for the time being." Pirotess said, as she pulled out the map and looked at it. Ashram rolled his eyes and looked heavenward, getting an almost beseeching look on his face before sighing and shaking his head. 

"Come on, let's go." Pirotess said, as she spurred her horse into action. Ashram followed suit. They rode at a leisurely pace for the rest of the day. Since he was no longer at war, Ashram was taking the time to look around at the scenery. All was peaceful around them, which was surprising, considering who was riding through. Then, Ashram saw thick black smoke rising from somewhere ahead of them. Without thought for his own safety, Ashram spurred his horse and charged towards the smoke with his new sword raised. 

"Ashram! Wait!" Pirotess shouted, as she followed the silent warrior into battle. When they got to the site, even Pirotess was horrified by the carnage she saw; men, women, and children all lay butchered across the front yard of a farm. The house where the family had lived was on fire. Inside the burning building, she could hear the plaintive cries of a child amidst the flames. Apparently, Ashram had heard them too, since he was dismounting and heading for the door. 

"Ashram!" Pirotess cried, fearing for his life. She couldn't tell whether he heard her or not, since he went ahead and knocked the door down, dashing into the flames before they could block his way. Moments later, he was out, and had a small form curled in his arms.

"Ashram!" Pirotess shouted, as she dismounted and rushed over to him. He appeared to be out of breath, but was otherwise unscathed. In his arms, the child coughed and stirred, opening his eyes and blinking up at the tall man that had just saved his life. 

"Are you all right, child?" Pirotess asked, noting the fearful look in the boy's eyes. 

"Hai……." The boy said, in a voice barely audible. Pirotess caught the look of pity in Ashram's eyes and wondered why he'd done all that just for one boy. 

"What is your name?" Pirotess asked, gently.

"Spark………….." the boy sobbed, as tears ran freely down his face. With a gentle move, Ashram handed the grief-stricken child to Pirotess and started the grim work of burying the dead. Since it was evident that Ashram didn't want Spark to see what was going on, she tried to distract him by talking to him. It took several hours to get the bodies buried, but Ashram did it all. He smiled grimly in irony; he'd gone from being an emperor to being a gravedigger all in a short period of time. If it wasn't for Pirotess' presence, he was certain that by now he would have gone insane. By the time he returned to Pirotess' side, Spark was sound asleep, wrapped in the cloak he had shed before going into the burning house. 

"He cried himself to sleep. I wonder who did this? Who could have done this and why? The war is over." Pirotess murmured. Ashram shrugged, but continued to stare grimly at what remained of the house. After Ashram had changed his outfit, he started a campfire for Pirotess and Spark. As he sat and stared into the flames, memories of his own youth emerged in his mind. He could remember the day his family had been slaughtered in front of him. He hadn't been any older than Spark when that had happened. He started when he felt something climb into his lap, but was relieved (and somewhat confused) when he saw Spark curl up against him and pillow his head on his chest. For the briefest of moments, Ashram didn't dare move, but then he relaxed again. After all, hadn't he been the same way when Beld had found him? Maybe not, but it hadn't been too different.

"Ashram?" Pirotess asked, lowering her voice to a whisper when she saw that Spark was curled up against the Black Knight. Pirotess smiled gently as she brushed a strand of blue hair from the boy's face, and watched as Spark gripped a fold of Ashram's tunic in one of his small hands. 

"What are we going to do now?" Pirotess asked. She got a mouthed 'I don't know' from Ashram, but it was clear that he wanted to take the boy with them, for some reason or another. 

"It appears that he trusts you." Pirotess murmured, as Ashram nodded in agreement. 

"I think we should take him with us. We can't leave him here." Pirotess said, again getting a nod of agreement from Ashram. The next morning, they started off again. Pirotess had a drowsy Spark placed before her in the saddle, holding the reins with one hand and him with the other. Ashram rode in front of Pirotess, in case the ones who had attacked Spark's home were in front of them. After about an hour of riding, Spark had roused up, gotten over his initial shyness, and started chattering away, like any other little boy his age. He talked about everything, except who or what had attacked and murdered his family.

"Ashram, I wonder if you were this talkative when you were younger?" Pirotess said, laughing at the somewhat exasperated way that Ashram's shoulders slumped when she mentioned that. Carefully, Ashram turned in his saddle and mouthed 'No' in response to her question. Spark looked questioningly at Pirotess. 

"Pirotess-san, why doesn't Ashram-san talk?" Spark asked, in all innocence. Both riders sat stock still upon their mounts; count on a child to ask the tough questions!

"A bad man tried to hurt Ashram-san not long ago. Or that is what I can gather had happened." Pirotess explained, as simply and as gently as she could. 

"Oh. Will he ever be able to talk again?" Spark asked.

"I don't know." Pirotess murmured. With that, the group lapsed into thoughtful silence. 

"Hey! I know! Maybe the Marfa priestess can help him!" Spark shouted, enthusiastically, a few moments later. Ashram nearly fell from his horse in shock, surprise and a mix of other emotions that pertained to those first two. Pirotess had a peculiar look on her face, that of which couldn't be read. Spark, on the other hand, grinned, pleased with himself about that brilliant idea and oblivious to his elders' reactions. 

"I don't think that is a good idea, Spark." Pirotess said, after she had gotten her rattled nerves back into some form of alignment.

"Why not?" Spark asked.

"We're not exactly friends of hers." Pirotess said, as she cast an uncertain glance at Ashram.

"But she's s'posed to help anyone. Mama had said so." Spark argued. Pirotess looked helplessly at Ashram, only to get her expression returned. After a moment, Ashram altered the direction they were going in, then spurred his horse into a gallop. 

"Ashram?" Pirotess asked.

"Ashram-san?" Spark echoed, worried about the tall, black-clad man who was quickly becoming a role model. He turned in his saddle and looked at both of them. He gave Pirotess a questioning look, as though to say 'Well? Are you coming?' then turned his attention back to the road ahead. 

"Wait! Wait for us, Ashram!" Pirotess shouted, taking only a split second to make her decision to follow him. It took about three days on the road to get the Marfa temple in sight. Pirotess noticed that the closer they got, the more anxious Ashram appeared to be. It was almost as though he was afraid that Parn might be around. It wasn't that Ashram was scared of Parn, it was just the thought of facing him and not being able to talk that bothered him. When they had gotten to the courtyard, Ashram took a deep breath and steadied himself. For the first time in his life, he was nervous! He glanced back at Pirotess and Spark, just to be sure that they were there. 

"Don't worry. We're right behind you." Pirotess reassured. With a final, steadying breath, Ashram nodded and started climbing the marble steps of the temple. He wasn't two steps into the temple when he was faced with the one he hadn't wanted to see; Parn! For a moment, both men stared at one another in disbelief, then Parn whipped out his sword, ready for anything. With noted reluctance, Ashram also unsheathed his sword, he knew that if Parn really wanted to, he could slice through the normal blade with the Holy Sword and end his existence right there. Then there was the added shock of seeing Pirotess appear next to Ashram, her blade bared and ready for a fight. 

"Parn!" Deedlit, the High Elf yelped, having heard the sound of steel scraping against scabbard and was rushing to get to the fight. She stopped short when she saw Pirotess. Before both men and elves could start fighting, Spark leaped in between them, with desperation in his eyes.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Spark shouted, bravely trying to shield Ashram with his childish frame.

"Spark!" Pirotess yelped, staring at the human child in disbelief. This disbelief was shared by all involved.

"Move aside. You obviously don't know who this man is." Parn said, firmly.

"No!" Spark refused, defiantly. Deedlit decided to take a different approach.

"Little one, why do you want to defend this man?" Deedlit asked.

"He saved me! Bad people took away my mama and father and burned the house. Ashram-san went into the house and saved me!" Spark shouted, almost on the verge of tears.

"He……………..saved you? But why?" Parn asked, confused. 

"Do you need a reason?" Pirotess asked, coolly. Parn shook his head, sheathed his sword, and then looked closely at Ashram. Several changes had taken place since the last time he'd seen him; the armor he was so famous (or infamous) for was gone, as was the coldness in his eyes. Then there was something else, something Parn could not place. 

"Is it true, Ashram? Is what they are saying true?" Parn asked. Ashram nodded, as he resheathed his sword and ruffled Spark's hair, reassuring the youth that things were going to be all right. 

"Why isn't he saying anything?" Deedlit asked, noticing what Parn had missed.

"He can't. I wasn't able to heal his voice. I guess he was hoping that the Marfa priestess, Neese, could help him." Pirotess replied. 

"What could have happened?" Deedlit asked. For a reply, Ashram looked at Parn. 

"I know what happened." Parn said, quietly.

"You do? Then why don't you tell us?" Pirotess asked.

"It's not a tale I want to tell while a child is present. It's rather gruesome." Parn said, grimly. 

"Then maybe Leilia could keep an eye on him while you tell us. Would you like to meet the other Marfa priestess?" Deedlit asked, as Spark stared at her with wide blue eyes. Spark nodded, and walked off with the High Elf into one of the rooms. When they had been settled, Parn began his tale. 

"You see, the 'ceremony' for awakening Kardis was well under way at this point. Ashram and I had been fighting, until the ground behind him cracked and Wagnard emerged from it. He blew Ashram back with some magic, but it wasn't enough to keep Ashram from charging at him. Wagnard was impaled by the SoulCrusher, but, in the process, he grabbed Ashram's neck." Parn said, stopping when he saw the look of discomfort on Ashram's pallid face. Yet he got the silent go-ahead to continue. 

"What happened next was truly horrifying. As Ashram continued to push the SoulCrusher into Wagnard's undead body, I could hear, even from my vantage point, that Ashram's neck bones were being crushed. Through sheer will, he finished what he set out to do and allowed SoulCrusher to slip from his grasp. Wagnard fell back, with SoulCrusher sticking out of him, while Ashram lingered for a few moments more. Then he coughed up blood and fell forward. The last I saw of him was before the floor started caving in." Parn said. He could tell that the two elves were horrified by the story, while Ashram just stared at the floor, shuddering every now and again at the memory. 

"So that's how he was so severely hurt. I'd never even taken into account that it was Wagnard's doing." Pirotess murmured.

"So now you know. What are you going to do now?" Parn asked. 

"Possibly get Neese to heal Ashram, then we'll go from there." Pirotess said, casually. 

"But where will you go? Marmo has basically been destroyed and I don't think the people of Lodoss will allow you to stay on this island." Parn said, surprised when he didn't get any sudden shows of temper from the former Black Knight or Dark Elf.

"_I think death has mellowed them, somewhat._" Parn thought, as he watched the strangely subdued couple from his seat. 

Author's Note!

I realize that Ashram and Pirotess are somewhat OOC but there is a reason for it. Both of them, having been faced with death, are now different than they had been before. And Ashram's 'vocal' problem adds to the difference. Hope this isn't too bad! ^ ^;;

Gemini


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Neese gazed solemnly at the man who stood before her. She had been surprised when he had been shown into the inner sanctum, but knew that he meant her no harm. 

"Let me see your throat, child." Neese said, firmly, yet gently. Ashram, who had been waiting for her to say something, silently did as he was bidden. Neese held back a gasp when she saw his throat. True, it had been some time since his last, near-fatal attack on Wagnard, but the bruises were still dark, even though Pirotess had healed part of the damage. Slowly, Neese reached out and touched the bruised throat, noticing when Ashram tried not to flinch. 

"It is all right. I think I can help you." Neese said, as the former Black Knight gave her a look filled with hope. Closing her eyes, Neese touched the throat with both hands, and when she started praying, she removed one hand and placed it lightly over her heart. At first, nothing happened, and then Ashram felt warmth entering him through Neese's fingertips. He too, closed his eyes, when he felt an emotion he'd never felt before; peace. This was the exact opposite to what he'd felt while attacking Wagnard. During that battle, he'd felt terror and pain, but here, he felt peace and healing. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, then Neese gently broke contact and opened her eyes. 

"Try speaking." Neese said, startling Ashram a little. Ashram opened his mouth, but there was still no sound. Before despair could take him, Neese gently took one hand and patted it, seeming like a mother comforting a frightened child.

"Don't worry. Now that the remainder of Kardis' evil magic has been removed, you should regain your voice. It will take some time, but you will get it back." Neese said, smiling when Ashram gave her a slightly bewildered look. Then Ashram nodded and followed the priestess out of the sanctum. Pirotess, Spark, Leilia, and Slayn were waiting anxiously outside for them. 

"Ashram! Did you regain your voice?" Pirotess asked. Ashram shook his head.

"But he will get it back. It will take some time, though." Neese said, reassuring Pirotess. 

"Soon your gonna be able to talk to me, right Ashram-san?" Spark asked, as he looked up at the tall warrior. Ashram smiled a little and nodded. Already, Ashram could feel his vocal cords returning to life. 

"Well, how did it go?" Parn asked, as he and Deedlit walked over to them. 

"I removed the last of the evil power that had entered Ashram when he'd attacked Wagnard. His voice should return in time." Neese said, calmly.

"In the meantime, what are you three going to do?" Deedlit asked.

"I don't know. We hadn't thought that far ahead yet. And it is true what Parn had said; we're not welcome on Lodoss and we can't go back to Marmo." Pirotess said, grimly. 

"This is quite a dilemma." Slayn murmured, speaking for the first time while in Ashram's presence. Ashram silently agreed; he was unwelcome on Lodoss, Marmo was now unable to support life, and Alacrast was unknown to him. He was an outcast in the greatest sense of the word. Then Parn stepped forward and put a hand on the depressed Marmoan's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll work something out. Maybe there is a way to convince the kings that you can't do them any harm." Parn said, hoping to ease the despair Ashram may have been feeling. Ashram gave Parn a look of consternation. Why was his old enemy promising to help him?!

"Why are you saying this? Don't you realize that you now stand a chance of getting hanged for treason just for those words alone?!" Pirotess asked, giving voice to Ashram's unspoken questions. Parn nodded. 

"That may be, but I don't think they'll hang me before they get some words out of me. It would be wrong to tell you to leave Lodoss, yet not have a destination for you to go to where you could live peacefully. Ashram may be able to fight and defend himself, but without his voice, he would be at a disadvantage if he needed to call out for help in an unfair fight. Besides, Lodoss has already taken in several thousand Marmoan refugees, why shouldn't it take in two more?" Parn asked, as he removed his hand from Ashram's shoulder. 

"Because he's the other SwordBearer, that's why." Pirotess said, regaining a shadow of her previous attitude for just a moment.

"That's right! He was the bearer of Beld's sword, SoulCrusher!" Deedlit said, suddenly remembering that fact.

"Bravo, bravo, the High Elf has finally gotten the point!" Pirotess said, sarcastically. Deedlit gave her a dirty look as she reached for her sword. Seeing this, Ashram turned to Pirotess and mouthed 'Don't provoke her, for it would do neither of us any good'. Pirotess stared at him for a moment, then sighed in frustration. This also shocked Parn and Deedlit; Ashram had just diffused the situation!

"Ashram." Parn said, getting the other man's attention. Ashram looked at him, questioningly.

"Would you want to travel with us until you figure out what you want to do?" Parn asked, getting a mouthed 'What do you mean?' from Ashram.

"I'm thinking that if you travel with us, you might find a way to redeem yourself and give the people of Lodoss a reason to trust you. Then we can present your case before the rulers of the kingdoms." Parn said, getting surprised looks from his friends and from Ashram and Pirotess. Spark, being the child that he was, was ignoring the conversation completely. Ashram looked to Pirotess, exchanging a glance with her. Neither of them had been expecting this.

"Or you could just get off the island and go someplace else." Deedlit said, icily. That got a rise out of Ashram, who gave her a look that could have melted solid ice. Slayn saw the anger in Ashram's eyes and calmly tried to diffuse the situation. 

"Deedlit, that was unnecessary." Slayn said, with a condescending tone in his voice. Deedlit refrained from saying anything more, having gone into sulky silence. 

"Deed, there is a code of honor among men that is older than the one knights hold to. I have given my word to help Ashram and Pirotess find a place for themselves and I will hold myself to that promise." Parn said, firmly rebuking Deedlit. It was then that Ashram gained a new respect for the young knight. Backing up a step, Ashram unsheathed his sword and gracefully raised it, so that the hilt was at eye level, then swept it down in a graceful arc; an elegant salute. Parn was shocked into silence, but he repeated the motion. Slayn had to admit, he was proud of Parn; he had grown from boy to man right before his eyes. Past hatred was set aside in that elegant display and a promise between men was made, in words and actions.

A few days later, Parn, Deedlit, Ashram, Pirotess and Spark left the temple, heading for a future that seemed as mysterious as it had been when Pirotess and Ashram had emerged from the depths of Marmo. This time, Spark rode with Ashram, contenting himself with riding with the tall, black-clad warrior that he regarded as his hero. Parn couldn't help but wonder at the interaction between the two. Ashram was warm and gentle with the child, and listened intently to what he had to say, however ridiculous it seemed. When they stopped for lunch, Pirotess convinced Spark to take a nap, while she and Deedlit prepared a cooking fire. 

"Where's Parn?" Deedlit asked. Pirotess shrugged, then looked around.

"I don't know. Where's Ashram?" Pirotess asked. Their questions were answered by some scuffling the next clearing. Upon rushing over, Pirotess and Deedlit saw that the two men were sparring, using long tree branches in place of practice swords. Parn uttered a choice word under his breath when Ashram knocked his branch away. Deedlit was about to take a swipe at Ashram with a real sword when she saw him walk over to Parn and try to explain what he'd done wrong. Parn paid close attention; he knew Ashram had definitely had more training than he had and could use whatever the former Black Knight could teach him. Deedlit was stunned; the Black Knight was teaching Parn?! When Ashram was finished explaining, he handed Parn his branch and started the sparring session again. This time there was a marked improvement. When they stopped, Ashram nodded, pleased. Parn flashed a victorious grin. He'd just mastered one of the Black Knight's techniques! 

"Seems as though Ashram has a new student." Pirotess murmured, as she and Deedlit pulled themselves away from the scene. 

"Seems that way. But why would Ashram take the time to teach Parn? They once hated each other!" Deedlit said, as they went back to the fire, where Spark lay, slumbering through the spar. 

"They put that hatred aside when they saluted each other at the temple." Pirotess murmured. Deedlit sighed.

"I wish it were that easy for elves to do that." Deedlit said, thoughtfully. 

"Why do you say that?" Pirotess asked.

"Why do High Elves and Dark Elves hate each other? Was there a reason?" Deedlit asked.

"High Elves and Dark Elves have been enemies for millennia because the elves that were my ancestors turned to the darkness. Yet that the is only reason I can think of that has continued the hatred. Any other reasons have been lost to time." Pirotess said, thoughtfully. They lapsed into thoughtful silence just as the men reemerged from the other clearing. Upon seeing the thoughtful women, Ashram decided it was best to let them think, and promptly turned his attention to the fire. 

That night, as Pirotess sat alone in the moonlight, her thoughts turned to other things. She wondered where her life was headed, and what her love for Ashram would amount to. She was startled from her thoughts by a quiet step, but was relieved when she saw it was only Ashram. He looked concerned for her. 

"I'm all right, just thinking, that's all." Pirotess said, as the warrior sat down next to her and gazed at the moon. Then, almost without warning, Ashram embraced her. Pirotess was surprised, but then realized that the man was trembling slightly. 

"I'm right here. I don't intend to leave you." Pirotess reassured.

"Pirotess…………….." a soft whisper replied. Pirotess sat up straight; was that what she thought it was?!

"Ashram?" Pirotess asked, hope rising in her heart for the first time. 

"Pirotess." Ashram whispered, this time the word came out a little bit stronger.

"You………….you spoke!" Pirotess said, having a hard time keeping her voice down and holding her tears of joy back. It was then that Ashram realized this and he smiled; a real smile, and not a smirk. Overjoyed, Pirotess embraced him, and he returned the hug. From another vantage point, Deedlit watched, smiling despite herself. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The next morning, Deedlit woke up early. She nudged Parn, who was sleeping next to her, rousing him.

"Huh?" Parn asked, getting silenced when Deedlit put a finger to his lips. Then she pointed at the spot where Ashram had settled down. Parn couldn't help but smile and shake his head; Pirotess was sleeping beside the warrior and on the warrior's chest, Spark slept, peacefully. 

"What a mismatched family." Deedlit murmured, careful not to wake any of them. Parn had to agree, it was a rather odd sight; a Marmoan warrior, a Lodossian child, and a Dark Elf woman, resting together. The picture of tranquillity. The moment was broken when Ashram started to wake up and found Spark on his chest. He glanced at Parn and gave him his 'This was your idea, wasn't it?' look, before shifting slightly. The movement woke both Pirotess and Spark. 

"Mornin' Ashram-san!" Spark chirped. It took a moment for a reply to come, but when it did, both Parn and Deedlit were stunned.

"Good Morning, Spark." Ashram replied, his voice still soft, yet louder than it had been the previous night. Spark sat stock still for a moment, then beamed in delight.

"You spoke!" Spark and Parn yelped, in unison. Pirotess could only smile, as Ashram sat up and set Spark up on his feet. 

"The priestess had said that my voice would return in time." Ashram said, simply, feigning an air of nonchalance but actually reveling in the fact that he could talk again. 

"But I didn't think it would come back so quickly!" Parn said, still showing that he was surprised. Ashram shrugged.

"Think what you will." Ashram said, before giving his newly regained voice a rest. 

"Let's get going before it gets too warm to travel." Pirotess suggested. Getting an agreement from Parn, Deedlit and Ashram, they all made ready to leave. By noon, they were well on their way. The forest paths were always the best ones to be traveled in the summer, and the group had two of the best guides in the world……….when they could get along. They were about to stop and refill their canteens when they heard a loud commotion nearby. Drawing their swords, they made ready for whoever that happened to be rushing their way. To Parn's shock and horror, the one who had been running toward them was none other than Etoh! 

"Etoh!" Parn yelped, leaping from his horse and dashing over to his friend. 

"Parn…………." Etoh gasped, with relief, as he collapsed into the young knight's arms. The young priest was bleeding heavily from a deep gash in his side and there were several other wounds on his chest and near his throat. 

"Etoh, what happened?! Who did this to you?!" Parn asked, as Deedlit struggled to tie off the bleeding.

"They………………they came so quickly…………..don't know what they were………….looked elfin……………but even Dark Elves aren't that bloodthirsty………" Etoh gasped, painfully, not hearing a mumbled 'You'd be surprised' from Pirotess. Then, without warning, Ashram leaped from his horse, dashed over, and killed something that had appeared just in front of Parn. 

"Ashram!" Parn yelped, stunned that the former Black Knight had just saved his life and that of Etoh.

"We'd better move quickly, if you want your friend to survive." Ashram said, not noticing when Etoh stared up at him with pain glazed eyes. 

"Ashram, what do you intend to do?" Parn asked, as Ashram lifted and carried the wounded priest to his horse.

"There's a Mairi cleric that lives not too far from here. Your friend might have a chance if I can get him there." Ashram said, then looked at Pirotess.

"Take care of Spark, Pirotess." Ashram said, before spurring his horse into a gallop and heading away from the group.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Deedlit shouted, as she and Parn remounted and charged forward, riding after the quickly disappearing Ashram. Ashram rode hell for leather through and out of the forest, hoping to achieve some degree of safety out in the open. If his hunch was right, he could depend on the unknown elves staying in the shadows of the forest. When he came to the outpost where he knew the cleric to be, he shouted up at the single window on the west side of the building.

"Hobb! Hobb! Are you in there?" Ashram shouted, forgetting that his voice had been so low before. Immediately the window was thrown open and a chubby, bearded face looked out at him. 

"Sir Ashram! What're you doing here?! I thought you were dead!" Hobb replied. Ashram shook his head in irritation.

"Hobb! This man needs your expertise!" Ashram shouted, wincing when he felt his throat protest against raising his voice. 

"I'll be right down!" Hobb replied, relieving Ashram of having to yell. Within moments, Ashram and Etoh were within the cool confines of Hobb's home.

"Why, this is Etoh, priest of Falis! How on earth did you two end up traveling together?" Hobb asked, as he looked at the hastily bandaged wounds. 

"Long story. Can you heal him?" Ashram asked.

"I can. It's not against what I believe to heal a priest of Falis." Hobb said.

"Then do it. His friends should be here in a few minutes, since they were following me." Ashram said, as he sat down. As he'd finished saying that, more shouts came from outside.

"I'm going to get started. Sir Ashram, if you will………..?" Hobb asked. Ashram sighed and nodded, opening the door and jumping back, before he could be trampled.

"Ashram! Where is……….?!" Parn asked, then saw that Hobb was starting to heal Etoh's injuries.

"I told you that there was a Mairi cleric nearby." Ashram said, matter-of-factly.

"But why did you take him like that? You could have just told us to follow you!" Deedlit said, sounding peeved.

"If I had told you to follow me, then that would have given our enemies time to block off the way out. I would have lost precious time telling you to come with me and getting questions out of you for doing so. Besides, your priest friend wouldn't have lasted long with the wounds he's sustained." Ashram said, coolly. Deedlit clamped her mouth shut, preventing herself from saying something unseemly. Pirotess smirked, pleased that the High Elf couldn't think of anything to say to that. Parn sighed, shaking his head; he just didn't know what to make of Ashram. Hours later, it appeared that Etoh was in the clear. 

"Whew. If you had waited any longer, he would have died!" Hobb said, not aware of the conversation that had occurred earlier. 

"So we were told." Parn said, as Ashram smirked at him from a corner, an 'I told you so' gleam coming into his cool silver eyes. 

"Stop looking so smug, Black Knight, it's bad for your health." Deedlit muttered, getting a dirty look from Ashram as a response. 

"I am sure you have had your moments, High Elf." Ashram said, when Deedlit was about to leave the room. Deedlit started to open her mouth in rebuttal, but then saw Parn shake his head and saw his 'Let it go' look. It was then that Spark, who looked like any sleepy child at that point, wandered into the room, climbed onto Ashram's lap, pillowed his head against the warrior's chest, then went to sleep. 

"Sir Ashram, if I may be so bold to ask, where did you find that child?" Hobb asked.

"I rescued him when his home was burning. His family had been murdered and left to rot. They had been butchered like a bunch of pigs." Ashram replied, with a shudder. Parn could tell that the event must have stirred something in Ashram, since he appeared to have been so disturbed by the event. 

"I see. So you couldn't leave him alone and brought him with you?" Hobb asked. Ashram gave a slight nod, looking down as the boy grasped a fold of his tunic in a childish death grip. 

"But he looks so peaceful sleeping there on the Black Knight's lap." Deedlit said, her tone a little less derogatory. 

"_He knows I wouldn't let anything hurt him._" Ashram thought, as the boy shifted a little and snuggled in closer. Pirotess smiled when she saw the gentleness with which Ashram allowed the child to remain on his lap. 

"_He'd make a good father._" Pirotess thought, as Ashram lifted the slumbering boy from his lap, stood, and carried him to where a small bed stood, tucking him in as carefully as he had carried him. 

"He really has taken to you." Pirotess murmured, as she stood close to Ashram.

"Yes, he has. I wonder why, though." Ashram admitted.

"Maybe it's because he senses that you understand what he's been through on a personal level." Pirotess suggested.

"Maybe." Ashram agreed as he and Pirotess continued to watch the child, unaware that a bright future was unfolding before them, if they would only take it. 

Author's Note!

Yeah, I know, it was sappy and OOC, but I'm sure Ashram and Pirotess could be gentle if they put their minds to it! ; P

Gemini


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

When Etoh had awakened, he found Parn and Deedlit at his bedside, both glad that he'd woken up. Somewhere in the background, a child was playing, happily laughing while someone tickled him. 

"Where am I?" Etoh asked.

"At a small outpost just outside of Flaim's boundary. How do you feel?" Deedlit asked.

"A little tired, but I am no longer in pain. How did I get here?" Etoh asked, noticing when Parn looked at Deedlit and gave her an uncertain look.

"You're never going to believe this, Etoh……….." Parn said.

"I will come to my own conclusions. Go ahead." Etoh said, calmly.

"Do you remember Ashram of Marmo?" Parn asked.

"Yes…………..but what does this have to do with him?" Etoh asked, confused.

"He's the one who brought you here." Parn said, as a look of shock crossed Etoh's face. 

"But Parn, didn't you say he had died in the temple of Kardis?!" Etoh asked, suddenly realizing what Parn was saying.

"I thought he had, but, when he and Pirotess suddenly arrived at Marfa's temple the other day, I had to suddenly come to terms with the fact that he is still very much alive." Parn said, jumping when Spark jumped onto his shoulders to look at Etoh. 

"Is priest-san all right?" Spark asked, innocently.

"I am fine, young one. May I ask what your name is?" Etoh asked, gently.

"My name's Spark!" Spark replied, brightly. Etoh chuckled.

"He reminds me of what you were like when I first met you, Parn." Etoh said, looking up in shock when he saw Ashram appear from nowhere and grab the boy lightly from Parn's shoulders. This got laughter from Spark as he wriggled free of Ashram's grasp and ran out of the room. Ashram, for once, looked very much out of breath as he glanced at Parn and shook his head. 

"Winded?" Deedlit asked, with a smirk.

"Very. You try keeping up with him." Ashram muttered, giving a slight nod to Etoh in acknowledgment.

"I don't think so. He seems to like you better." Deedlit replied. Ashram only raised an eyebrow in response.

"Sir Ashram?" Etoh asked.

"Just Ashram, if you will. I don't belong to any kingdom in particular anymore." Ashram said, as he sat down to catch his breath. 

"Ashram, how is it that you survived?" Etoh asked. Ashram flinched; he hated telling this story, even though it had happened a very short while ago. 

"If you would rather not tell me, then I would understand. Those types of experiences are not to be taken lightly." Etoh said, reading the unspoken response perfectly. 

"Thank you." Ashram murmured, thankful that he didn't have to relive the experience again. It was then that Spark led Pirotess into the room by the hand. 

"I see he found you." Ashram said, with a smile. 

"He has better eyes than a normal human. I was sitting several hundred feet up in that old tree and he still saw me!" Pirotess said, as Spark happily let go of her hand and climbed onto Ashram's lap. 

"Maybe he has some elf blood in him." Deedlit said, interested. 

"That would certainly explain his energy and ability to completely wind the former Black Knight of Marmo." Etoh said, looking a little surprised when Spark looked adoringly up at Ashram.

"Have you been able to figure out what those things were, Pirotess?" Ashram asked. Pirotess shook her head.

"Not a single thing. I even went back to the place where you had killed that thing and there was no sign of it. Not even a drop of blood. It was like the thing had never been there." Pirotess murmured.

"Then we must tell the kings of this. I think they are all meeting in Flaim this year." Etoh said.

"You forget, priest, that the kings still consider me an enemy, even though to their knowledge I am dead." Ashram said, coolly.

"Even so, you risked your life to save mine. That could earn you some trust from the kings." Etoh said.

"But not much. Besides, since I am still alive, who's to say that Karla won't think of another way to upset things further than what they already have been?" Ashram asked, skeptical of the Falis priest's optimism.

"That's true. Karla is still out there. Ashram, step outside for a moment, I would like to try something." Parn said, as he stood and walked to the door. Without a word, Ashram gently set Spark down, stood, and followed Parn out the door. When both men were outside, Parn drew the Holy Sword.

"What are you planning on doing, Parn?" Ashram asked, a little in the dark as to what was going on.

"I'd heard that the SoulCrusher had the power to destroy with the slightest cut. I would like to see what the Holy Sword's cut would do." Parn replied. It was then that Ashram caught on.

"Are you thinking of trying to sever the SoulCrusher's tie to me with your sword? How do you know if it will work?" Ashram asked, as he watched the bright blade reflect the sun's light.

"I don't, but it's worth a try." Parn said.

"All right, I trust you. Just hope that it doesn't kill me instead." Ashram said, as he bared an arm in preparation for the sword. With a flick of his wrist, Parn opened a shallow wound on Ashram's arm, then waited. At first there was nothing, then Ashram felt warmth spread through him from the cut. It was like the warmth he'd felt when Neese healed his throat, only it was far more intense. It was as though Falis himself was running through his veins, purifying as he went. When the feeling had faded, Ashram couldn't feel the dark presence of the SoulCrusher at the back of his mind. 

"It worked." Ashram murmured. Parn said, nothing, as he stared in amazement at Ashram; moments before, Ashram had been enveloped in pure, white-hot light. Then the light itself was gone.

"Ashram?" Pirotess asked, concerned.

"I'm all right, Pirotess. I don't think Karla will be bothering us any time soon." Ashram assured.

"What makes you so certain?" Pirotess asked.

"I can't sense the SoulCrusher anymore. I am no longer a SwordBearer." Ashram said, giving Parn a silent 'Thanks' for what had been done. Parn replied with a smile and a shrug. He had no idea just what had happened, but, apparently, it had worked.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Ashram waited patiently as his companions prepared to leave. They were going to Flaim, where the kings of Lodoss were meeting, and Parn was leading them there.

"Just hope for your sake that this doesn't get me killed." Ashram muttered, as he gave Parn an unreadable look.

"What would you do if you got killed, Ashram?" Parn asked, taking the barb and throwing it back at the former Black Knight.

"Haunt you." Ashram replied, with much sarcasm. Etoh sighed and shook his head; he could see that the trip to Flaim was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Don't fight, children. I would rather not have to separate you two." Pirotess said, smirking when she got a twin set of deadpan looks from Parn and Ashram.

"We're not children." Parn grumbled, as Deedlit and Spark giggled at their expense.

"Funny, you sure look it to me…..In fact, compared to myself and Deedlit here, you both are barely even out of diapers!" Pirotess said, getting a somewhat caustic glare from Parn as a response. Ashram, on the other hand, chose to ignore the remark (but that didn't mean he wasn't embarrassed by what the Dark Elf had just said) and spurred his horse onward. Etoh could only chuckle as Ashram did what he could to salvage what remained of his self-esteem, and as Parn stewed over being called a 'toddler' by Pirotess and Deedlit.

"What say you about this, Etoh? Whose side are you on?" Deedlit asked, jokingly.

"Parn's side, of course. He's my friend, after all." Etoh replied, with his usual easygoing smile.

"Spoken like a man." Pirotess muttered, glaring in Ashram's direction when he mumbled something under his breath and picked up the pace. The rest of the day was spent riding through open fields and along paths, occasionally stopping to rest and relax along the way.

"It seems strange to travel through here now, without an army behind us, doesn't it?" Pirotess asked, sometime later, when they had stopped at the border of the desert.

"It does……but I think that is a change I can live with. As strange as this sounds, I am tired of fighting…….And I don't want to run the risk of losing you again like I did in Fire Dragon Mountain." Ashram murmured, as he reclined on a grassy knoll and gazed thoughtfully at the crystal blue sky above them. Pirotess sighed gently, and lay down next to him; resting her head on his chest while doing so.

"I understand. But, if it ever came down to it, I would sacrifice myself again to protect you." Pirotess promised.

"And I would do the same for you. Spark too, for that matter." Ashram admitted, as he held her close. For the briefest of moments, Pirotess felt Ashram's pulse quicken, and silently guessed that he was thinking of the implications of his vow. The moment was shattered, however, when a rather miffed High Elf looked down at them.

"Sheesh, you two! Get a room!" Deedlit snapped, irritably at the pair.

"What's your problem?" Pirotess asked, angry at first, then gave the other elf a sly smile.

"_Uh-oh_………….." Ashram thought, when he saw that look; somehow knowing that trouble was ahead.

"Are you…..jealous, Deedlit? Are you envious of the relationship I have with Ashram?" Pirotess purred, moving away smoothly when the former Black Knight moved quickly away from the both of them, trying his level best to hide his embarrassment as he did so. Deedlit growled softly as she tried to regain her composure.

"No! I am not!" Deedlit retorted, angrily.

"Could've fooled me." Pirotess said, coolly, snickering when the High Elf uttered a few choice words in Allanian and glared daggers into the Dark Elf. Etoh looked up when he heard Ashram enter on the other side of the glen he and Parn had decided on earlier, smiling knowingly when he saw the slightest of blushes on his still pale face.

"I take it that things have come to a head between our elfin friends?" Etoh asked, choosing his words carefully, since he knew said elves could hear him.

"To an extent…….and a certain point of view." Ashram replied, also careful in his choice of words; he didn't want to see the bad side of either woman.

"Ashram, do you want to continue using this pace to reach Flaim? Or do you want to move faster?" Parn asked, noticing that a troubled look still lingered in the other warrior's eyes.

"I am in no hurry to rush to my own death, Parn, but if we don't reach Flaim before sunset two days from now, someone may stop us." Ashram murmured, knowing Parn and Etoh knew exactly whom he'd meant by that.

"Karla………" Etoh said, speaking aloud the hated name.

"She might still have her sights on me to be the SwordBearer for SoulCrusher. If that is the case, then things are about to get violent again……….We'd best enjoy these peaceful moments, while they last." Ashram said, with a sigh. Parn could tell by the other man's tone of voice that he was tired of fighting, and just wanted some measure of peace. Yet, despite the strangeness of it all, Parn didn't find that hard to believe. The former Black Knight had quite literally been through hell and somehow survived to tell about it; and it was enough to make even the most hardened of warriors desire the quiet solitude the elves seemed to find for themselves.

"_He's doing all he can to keep from going to war again. He isn't a pacifist, by any stretch of the imagination_….._but he's willing to fight for the peace he seeks_………_Even if it __is__ against a witch._" Parn mused, looking up when he heard Spark's voice shout a little ways away from the glen.

"Ashram-san! Sir Parn! Priest-san!" Spark's voice cried, with a tinge of fear and urgency in it that made all three men jump to their feet.

"Spark!" Parn replied, as he grabbed his sword and as Ashram unsheathed his. Within moments, the three men and two elves were at the boy's side. The sight that greeted them wasn't pretty; there sat a badly injured Dark Elf with what appeared to be a High Elf child in his arms. He was hunched over the child somewhat, in an effort to protect her from harm by using his body as a shield.

"Ashram-san, Pirotess-san, is he…..?" Spark asked, as he glanced up at the two he considered his new parents.

"I……I can't tell from here. Let me see…….." Pirotess muttered, as she carefully approached. Ever so gently, she reached out and brushed the bloodstained cornsilk blond hair off of the tanned face, her touch getting a pained groan from the male elf in front of her.

"Take it easy. Can you tell me who you are and who the child is?" Pirotess asked, as the male elf slowly became aware of his surroundings.

"My name is Erufailon……..the child's name is Leaf." The male elf whispered, as he focused his gaze on her, his eyes widening when his vision cleared enough to reveal who she was to him.

"Erufailon…oh gods! What in the name of the Nine happened to you?! Who attacked you and why?!?" Pirotess asked, as recognition and alarm, then anger, appeared on her face.

"Nee-san…they appeared from nowhere…They weren't elves……but they weren't goblins either…They felt more like wraiths……" Erufailon gasped, looking up in some surprise when Etoh began murmuring a healing spell under his breath, as he kneeled alongside him.

"That would explain why that 'elf's' corpse disappeared after I killed it." Ashram muttered, remembering what Pirotess had told him.

"It does, indeed." Deedlit agreed; seeming shaken by what they had learned so far….but the news was about to get much worse.

"A-Ashram-sama….One of them….had SoulCrusher….H-he's….the new SwordBearer….but his control….over it….wasn't as complete….as yours'….or as Beld-sama's…..had been." Erufailon managed, from between winces, as Etoh's healing spell began to take effect.

"You're sure of this?" Parn questioned, uneasily; exchanging glances with Ashram as he knelt beside the injured Dark Elf, as well. Erufailon nodded.

"Damn her to hell….Karla is stepping up her plans." Ashram growled, as he watched Erufailon finally relinquish his hold on consciousness, and as Etoh doubled his efforts to save his life; watching as Deedlit carefully picked up the High Elf child, and wrapped her in her cloak while doing so.

"But this proves that she isn't going after you to be the Bearer for SoulCrusher, anymore." Parn murmured, as he watched both Deedlit and Pirotess set up camp; knowing that they were going to have to wait quite a while for Erufailon's wounds to be healed, Etoh's strength to return afterwards, and for Leaf to awaken.

"It's the fact that she didn't, that troubles me now….As well as the fact that the creature she had chosen, doesn't have full control over the sword yet…." Ashram growled, his pale eyes narrowing as he spoke, "The more I hear, the less I like where the situation is going."

"So, what do you suggest? We can't move right now, since Etoh's focusing most of his strength on saving Pirotess' brother." Deedlit said, as she gave the former Black Knight a scrutinizing look….An expression that was returned in all honesty.

"We head for Flaim as soon as it is safe to do so. Though we might have to stop in one of the towns along the way, to get Ashram some new armor and a better sword." Parn stated, knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that more fighting was just ahead.

"There may not be any time for that." Ashram said, then looked gravely at Pirotess, "As soon as it is safe to move your brother, we're moving on."

"Then let me help with the wounds, as well." A familiar voice offered, as its' owner appeared beside them.

"Priest Hobb?! What're you doing so far away from the outpost?!" Parn nearly yelped; stunned that the other priest had been following them the entire time, without their realizing it.

"I had the feeling, after you left, that something was about to happen….I'm glad I'd decided to follow up on it, this time!" Hobb murmured, seeming relieved when he saw that the combined healing spells were working on the young Dark Elf.

"'_This time'?_" Deedlit, Parn, and Etoh wondered, as they exchanged confused glances, yet getting an idea of what he was talking about, when they saw the expression on Ashram's face.

"_Hobb must have predicted the cataclysm on Marmo_…._yet hadn't been able to go there himself, because of what was happening there._" Parn mused, feeling some relief, despite himself, when the younger Dark Elf started breathing a little easier.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

As swiftly as they dared, they rode for the nearest town.

"Parn, how are you going to explain Ashram's presence? I don't think anyone else is going to listen to him, or believe that he isn't out to conquer Lodoss, just by his own word alone!" Deedlit said, uneasily, as she glanced back at the former knight. It didn't take even an elf's keen senses to know that the other warrior was equally as on edge as they were….possibly even moreso. He had no armor, his sword was a standard issue blade that a normal civilian would use, and he still wasn't completely well yet. All of these factors, as well as the fact that Pirotess and Spark were going into harm's way right beside him, worried him greatly.

"Well, well! Look what the winds blew in! Long time, no see, Parn! Deedlit! Etoh!" a woman's voice called, cheerfully; startling the group into looking up, and catching sight of the speaker, and the man standing beside her.

"Shiris!" Parn yelped, in response, as the female mercenary jumped down from the short wall, and approached them.

"Shiris, don't take another step." Orson warned, when he'd realized who the other riders with Parn were; gripping his sword carefully, when he had.

"Huh? What the….?!" Shiris began to ask, then looked up again…..and straight into the eyes of Ashram himself.

"Holy Marfa, Falis, and Mairi! What the hell are you doing here?!" Shiris nearly screamed, as all the color fled from her face, and as she backpedaled away from him as fast as her feet could go.

"Do you want to hear the short version or the long version?" Ashram responded, his expression bordering on deadpan, as he spoke.

"Long version." Shiris replied, boldly (from behind Orson, of course). She was further confused when the Black Knight merely looked at Parn, and said, "Have at it."

"Thanks." Parn muttered, with almost an exasperated sigh, before beginning to explain all that had happened before meeting up with the mercenaries there….Knowing from experience that this was going to take some time to explain, because of Shiris' hotheaded nature, and the questions she undoubtedly had….But would he have enough time to tell his friends everything?

_**Author's Note!**_

_**I LIVE!!!! Ahem….Took me a while to get back to this one, didn't it? Well, I just wanted to let everybody know that I haven't given up on it yet! Might need some help on the next few chapters, though, since I have no idea of where this story is going now (but it sure as hell is NOT going to Crystania! That much I CAN say!). Anyway, for those of you who are still following the story itself, thanks for not giving up, and for your patience! I'll try to have another chapter out soon, that's a promise!**_

_**Gemini14**_


End file.
